The Michael Miller Chronicles 5 Aftermath
by Eric Stone
Summary: Will Michael survive his battlewounds?  Will Sarah become a member of the Corps.?  Will anything change at all?  All good questions.  Not my best intro.


My name is Michael Miller and I am in so much pain. See, my last battle with Sinestro and his corps. protected Sarah, my girlfriend and Ion's new host, but, ultimately. I got the crap kicked out of me and am lucky to be alive.

Michael is in his infirmary bed on Oa. Michael's family is at his side next to Sarah, holding Michael's hand, with Hal on the other side.

Sarah: How bad is it?

Hal: It's amazing he's alive. He has two broken arms, a broken leg, some internal bleeding, and a pretty serious concussion. It's amazing he isn't dead.

Sarah: Will he recover soon?

Hal: It's not likely.

Michael wakes up.

Michael: Hey, don't count me out yet.

Sarah: Michael!

Sarah kisses Michael and gives him a hug.

Michael: Ow.

Sarah: Sorry.

Hal: That explains a lot.

Michael's mom: Not to me.

Michael: Oh yeah, uh mom this is my …uh um….

Sarah: I'm his girlfriend, Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Miller.

Sarah shakes their hands.

Michael: So….I guess this means you know about my….. occupation.

Sarah: Yeah.

Hal: The one thing we don't know is where did you go after you absorbed the energy.

Michael: You know the dream I told you about? I went to the place it took place and I met who sent me the message.

Hal: Who was it?

Michael: It was Ion.

Hal's face is stunned.

Michael: He wanted me to help him find his new host.

Hal: Who is it?

Michael: Um, you guys should get home , I'll be there soon, okay?

Gerry: Okay son. See you at home

Sarah and Michael's family leave the room.

Guy reveals himself from behind the door.

Guy: She's straight forward from what I say. How are you holding up?

Michael: I'm gonna be out of the game for a while and if Sarah fills my place I want you to train her.

Guy: Okay.

Hal: You think she's Green Lantern material.

Michael: I know it. She's intelligent, strong willed, and compassionate.

Hal: If you say so. You still haven't told me Ion's host.

Michael: Fine. After the explosion, I woke up next to Sarah in a forest. Ion took the form of one of my town's local newscasters.

Guy: Why?

Michael: I don't know, he took it from my memory. Anyway, he said he escaped and that Sarah is his new host.

Hal: What?

Michael: She's supposedly connected to the Starheart. He's hiding inside her right now. That's why Sinestro wants her.

Guy: Wow.

Michael: When I met Sarah, I let something into my heart…

Guy: Oh don't start with some love conquers all bull.

Michael: I did let that into my heart, but I also let in fear. Fear of losing her. It came out and I almost died. A Green Lantern needs to be fearless. Looks like I'm out of the job.

Michael takes his ring off and it swooshes off to Sarah as she is about to enter a space shuttle to leave Oa that has Michael's family on it.

Ring: Sarah Hearth, you have been chosen to join the Green Lantern Corps. Do you accept?

Sarah: Yes.

The ring flows onto her finger. She transforms into the standard Green Lantern outfit. She goes back to Michael's room.

Sarah: I'm guessing this was the doing of you three.

Michael: Mostly me. Sarah there's something I have to explain a few things to you.

Sarah: Like what?

Michael: When we went out for the first time, you said you found a tiny piece of meteor and you made a necklace out of it right?

Sarah: Yeah. I lost it a couple years ago though.

Michael: You didn't lose it. It's inside you.

Sarah: What.

Hal: The meteorite was a tiny piece of the Starheart, a rock with magical powers,

Michael: You have powers beyond comprehension.

Guy: I'll be training you in how to use your powers. I'm Guy.

Michael slowly gets up from bed.

Michael: I should leave. I don't belong here any more.

Guy: Hey, once a Lantern, always a Lantern.

Michael: Hal, can you give me a ride back to Earth?

Hal: Sure.

Sarah: Michael, wait. What about us?

Michael: Once you learn how to fly, cars and planes are pretty much obsolete.

Michael kisses Sarah on the cheek.

Michael: Like I'd give up on you.

Hal wraps himself and Michael in an orb to go back to Earth, leaving Guy and Sarah alone.

Guy: So… you ready to start your training?

Sarah: I guess so.

Guy: Okay, than lets begin.

Michael lands on Earth with Hal.

Michael: Thanks for the opportunity, Hal.

Hal: What Guy said wasn't just some pep talk, he is right. Once a Lantern, always a Lantern. You might get called back into duty.

Michael: If it happens, I'll be ready. Hey, Hal?

Hal: Yeah?

Michael: Is it worth it? All the stuff you had to go through with Coast City and Parallax and Nekron, was it worth the chance to help people.

Hal: I sometimes think it isn't, but after I fly down from the sky and save a kid from a burning building or stop Sinestro from destroying the Earth, I know in my heart it is. Goodbye, Michael.

Hal flies off.


End file.
